pokenginehqfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Infinity Version
Pokémon Infinity Version is a Pokémon fan-game to be created by Zermonious and Frozen-Echo. It features the all new Padosa region, which is home to approximately 270 Pokémon, and counting. It is to be made on the Pokéngine MMO, along side many other regions. Blurb TEXT Plot TEXT Region The Padosa Region is a region in the Pokémon World. It has a large number of biomes and ecosystems, having each route being different from the last. Approximately 270 Pokémon are native to the Padosa region, and no Pokémon are native from other regions, other than Outburts of Pokémon. The region features 35 different locations, including; *'Puertam Town' - The player's hometown where Professor Mayberry gives you your Starter Pokémon after passing Initiation. It is completely blocked off by fences otherwise. The southern part of the town consists of a construction site which is mining into Victory Road, and is inaccessible without a certain Event. *'Solees Meadow' - The first route in Padosa. It is covered with colorful flowers and connects to Apritis Beach to the north. *'Apritis Beach' - The second route in Padosa. It connects to the Great Ocean to the east, and heads north to Varar Town. It is impossible to head out into the Great Ocean due to the rocks covering the beach and in the waters. *'Varar Town' - Characters *'Jackson' - Male Protagonist *'Chelsea' - Female Protagonist *'Malik' - Rival *'Zermon' - Secondary Rival/Antagonist *'David' - Tertiary Rival *'Brandon' - Tertiary Rival *'Addi' - Tertiary Rival *'Flare' - Tertiary Rival *'Mom' - Supporting Character *'Professor Mayberry' - Pokémon Professor *'Professor Hyperion' - Pokémon Professor *'Miner Sandy' - Supporting Character *'Nebula Grunt Abram' - Supporting Character *'Wally' - Supporting Character *'Nella' - Ice Type Gym Leader *'Vinny' - Poison Type Gym Leader *'Axle' - Rock Type Gym Leader *'Cinder' - Fire Type Gym Leader *'Consuela' - Ghost Type Gym Leader *'Aero' - Flying Type Gym Leader *'Neil' - Cosmic Type Gym Leader *'Hayal' - Psychic Type Gym Leader *'Wave' - Sound Type Elite Four *'Voclom' - Dark Type Elite Four *'Anneliese' - Fairy Type Elite Four *'Takeo' - Dragon Type Elite Four *'Desmond Tiny' - Pokémon Champion *'Nebula Admin Newton' - Team Nebula Admin *'Nebula Admin Ness' - Team Nebula Admin *'Nebula Admin Norvyn' - Team Nebula Admin *'Nebula Boss Nemesus' - Team Nebula Boss *'Cavalry Boss Sir Xalvador' - Team Cavalry Boss *'Hedron Leader Calhoun' - Team Hedron Leader *'Hedron Leader Una' - Team Hedron Leader *'Hedron Leader Baldwin' - Team Hedron Leader *'Hedron Leader Eliza' - Team Hedron Leader New Features TEXT Timeline 'Beginning of the Universe' *Arceus creates the universe using the Creation Trio, the Lake Trio, the Weather Trio, and the Regi Trio. *Arceus creates Novastr to keep watch over the land as it prepares to enter a deep slumber. This plan fails, though, as Novastr destroys the lands and creatures inhabiting them. It becomes as strong as Arceus itself, so he creates the Time Trio, consisting of Paleocris, Mesocris, and Cenocris. Each is given control of a certain era of time; past, present, and future respectively. Together they have the ability to travel through time. This is done multiple times by Arceus in order to attempt to create a better version of Novastr. Each attempt fails. The Time Trio is the locked faraway in Time Island in order to keep their powers a secret. *Soon after, Arceus creates Gladiacon, a Pokémon designed to have the ability to overcome Novastr. Gladiacon defeats Novastr and locks him away deep within the universe. Arceus creates the Astrial Trio, consisting of Starotheon, Crystogon, and Anolypon, to help keep watch over Novastr in his celestial prison. *Arceus falls into a deep slumber. 'Prehistoric Times' Millions of Years before Infinity *More and more Pokémon begin spreading across the land by permanent-evolving. First intelligent life, humans, begin inhabiting the lands. *Early prehistoric Pokémon are created. *Earliest forms of Bitumin begin to appear far beneath the Earth. *Ancient civilizations construct a large sundial, very similar to Anistar City's in Kalos. With unknown power, this sundial creates small gems that react to different Pokémon. These gems are taken by the ancient civilization and used for decoration. The Stone Age *Sidizen and Subcero roam the Earth free of ice. *Tectonic Tunnel is formed due to huge volcanic activity and earthquakes. This tunnel forms over the sundial, deactivating the small gemstone's usage. *The Great Pyramids are built in the Torrece Desert and several hieroglyphic messages were written. *Generp is banished away in the pyramids to preserve its powers. The Ice Age *Periyeti and their unknown pre-evolutions are much more common than today. *Quoobwurm and Vermsicle become partly frozen in ice. *The Sidizen population decreases rapidly. Remaining Sidizen are trapped in ice deep in Tectonic Tunnel. The Iron Age *The Oasis of Hope forms from melted glaciers. *The first Magness begin appearing, causing some Pokémon to evolve differently. *Sound Type Pokémon begin appearing. *Tyranntric is created from raw electricity and rocks deep beneath Tectonic Tunnel. *Early cities are constructed. 'Recent History' 3,000 years before Infinity *Mt. Zolumoy is created due to large volcanic activity. *The Frost Temple is created from pure ice at the top of My. Tyerrow. 2,500 years before Infinity *Faburalis City murals are created, depicting the events of Infinity. 2,000 years before Infinity *Earliest forms of Cryvus appear, spreading the PokéRus virus. 1,800 years before Infinity *The event known as the "Dark Plaque" occurs, with over 60% of both humans and Pokémon infected. 1,750 years before Infinity *Reconstruction after the plaque begins. Early forms of Bubbeak and Damphant are used to disinfect towns and cities. 1,000 years before Infinity *Unicekton multiply all around ponds and swamps, adapting into new forms. 800 years before Infinity *Orbiturs forms from a small island in the Great Ocean. It sinks beneath the waters, falling into a deep sleep. 700 years before Infinity *The Ingetipolis Cathedral is built. *Uoda Forest becomes infested with ghosts, turning it into a haunted forest. 600 years before Infinity *Lochitent is claimed to be seen in Sagatris Swamp. Around the same time, Humuquy begin coming scarce, leading many humans to go on hunting for these mythical creatures. 500 years before Infinity *Padosa's Industrial Revolution begins, starting the construction of cities, factories, and more. 450 years before Infinity *People begin to explore the Padosa Mines and Tectonic Tunnel, eventually clearing them out for cities to be built. 400 years before Infinity *Amber City is successfully built underground with specific dedication to mining. 350 years before Infinity *Ingentipolis City grows to almost three times the size in twenty-five years. People now begin to organize the city, giving specific areas of it to certain things. 300 years before Infinity *The Tower of Ipsum is constructed right in the middle of Ingentipolis City. *Construction begins on the Ingentipolis Sewers. 250 years before Infinity *The Rerum Tower is constructed in Ingentipolis City. *The Tikkitakki Tribe first starts outside Zolumoy Volcano. 200 years before Infinity *The Ingentipolis PokéMall is built. *Espertare City is finished, dedicated to science. *Congelow City develops one of the earliest cable cars for traveling down the mountain. 175 years before Infinity *The IngentiFoundry is created, making metals and machinery for Padosa. *The earliest gemstones from the prehistoric sundial are found. Scientists do not understand their purpose, so they are kept for storage. 150 years before Infinity The Dark Age *A hole connecting the real world with the Underworld opens up deep within Fantasmial Forest. This change causes strange and magical things to grow all around, even having an affect on the Pokémon. *Some Sebrium leak out into the world and begin causing havoc, destroying cities and more. A group of strong trainers join together to fight off these Sebrium and send them back to where they came from. They succeed, and the hole between the world is closed by Phoeuck, a strange Pokémon the group claimed to have seen. 125 years before Infinity *Mt. Zolumoy unexpectedly erupts, destroying most of the Tikkitakki Village, Uoda Forest, and Fantasmial City. The smoke infests the air, killing many people and Pokémon. Reconstruction soon begins after the volcano settles down. 115 years before Infinity *Espertare scientists find signs of life far from Padosa, but heading right for the region! Scientists then begin a race to be able to get people up to the large spacecraft before they get to them. 100 years before Infinity *Scientists successfully send two of the strongest trainers up to the Moon where the spaceship has landed. These two battle the aliens, only to find out that their technology is far more advanced than theirs, and their Pokémon have different types and abilities than theirs. Eventually, one of the heroes confronts the Mother Alien, defeating her and driving the ship away from Earth. The other hero escapes with a large group of alien eggs. The alien eggs are taken back to scientists for studying. This is the first sign of the Alien type, soon renamed to Cosmic type. 95 years before Infinity *Team Cyclone forms with the desire to rule over Padosa, and eventually the world. They use the power of weather through a machine to make it of drastic size. They almost create a full on hurricane to destroy Padosa, but a team known as Team Hedron defeats them, sending them to jail. Team Hedron are deemed Padosa's Protectors. End of Dark Age 90 years before Infinity *The S.S. Brigade is constructed and sets out on a voyage to Hoenn and back, only to crash soon after. *Cosmic type Pokémon are officially classified as a new type of Pokémon as they are released back into the wild, some on the Moon, and some in the region itself. *Scientists scrap the sundial gemstones, leaving only very few scattered around the region. 80 years before Infinity *Scientists look back into the Sound type that had been talked about before and discover that it is an actual type by itself. They reclassify some Pokémon as Sound type. *The IngentiFoundry is abandoned deep beneath the Ingentipolis Sewers. The remaining workers create Z&E Industries, creating a wider variety of machines. They competed with the Gray Plateau, which also created machinery. 70 years before Infinity *The Ingentipolis Zoo is created, keeping several Pokémon, even from other regions, on display. *Victory Road is constructed to be the toughest area in Padosa. 60 years before Infinity *Meloetta migrates from Unova to Padosa. It makes its home in the Frost Temple, soon creating the permanent Radiance form. *The Padosa Pokémon League is formed, consisting of the challenge to defeat eight gym leaders, and soon the Elite Four and Champion. If this is done, you will take the spot of the Champion of Padosa. 50 years before Infinity *Team Cavalry forms, wandering the region in search for new members. Their plan is to build the "perfect world" by wiping out all Pokémon in Padosa, then the whole world. *Various things around Ingentipolis City are built, completing its final layout. 40 years before Infinity *Desmond Tiny defeats the Pokémon Champion *Congelow City's cable car breaks down. NanoBot Inc. builds a machine that solidifies clouds, creating a new route that goes down the mountain. *Griffven forms from solid clouds, along with Llamagic. 30 years before Infinity *Professor Hyperion begins his studies, cloning a Mareep into a Dollinay. *Scientists discover that the gemstones from the sundial that were trashed were actually Mega Stones, and that they through away some of the most useful pieces of history. A hunt begins for the sundial and few remaining Mega Stones. 20 years before Infinity *Team Hedron constructs a plan to keep people in Padosa safe. They surround towns by a large fence, keeping people in and Pokémon out. New trainers must pass Initiation at the age of 14 to get their Starter Pokémon and go on their own Pokémon adventure. It starts in Puertam Town. 18 years before Infinity *Zermon is born in Dessadano Town. 15 years before Infinity *The first Llech are found through microscopes. Z&E and NanoBot race to be the first one to be able to enlarge it. 14 years before Infinity *Z&E successfully enlarges a Llech, keeping it for their studies. *Jackson is born in Puertam Town. *Chelsea is born in Puertam Town. *Malik is born in Puertam Town. *David is born in Espertare City. *Brandon is born in Varar Town. *Addi is born in Varar Town. *Flare is born Amber City. 10 years before Infinity *Team Nebula forms, in hopes of using the powers of the rare Astrial Trio to take over the world. *NanoBot steals a Llech from Z&E, releasing it deep into the Padosa Mines, in hopes of busting Z&E, ending their company's legacy. 7 years before Infinity *Abram joins Team Cavalry. *Team Cavalry begins construction on Mechrazore. *Dessadano Town is abandoned completely, becoming a ghost town. 5 years before Infinity *Piccee are created completely by Team Cavalry. They keep it as a rare Pokémon exclusive to them. *Hanecris and Reflarva are created from Z&E's strange mirrors. Hanecris is secretly studied by Z&E, but is soon let go deep within Tectonic Tunnel. Reflarva is kidnapped by a strange thief in the middle of the night, with no security footage to catch the thief. *Team Cavalry completes Mechrazore. They attempt to release it to begin destroying all Pokémon, but it fails, breaking down almost immediately. *Wally comes to Padosa to become a stronger Pokémon Trainer. 4 years before Infinity *Team Nebula adopts Zermon as their leader. 3 years before Infinity *Construction begins at the southern part of Puertam Town. *Sandy begins her personal exploration of the Padosa Mines. 2 years before Infinity *Desmond Tiny gives Ingentipolis Casinos an Acard Egg, saying only to give it out as a rare prize for winning. It is unknown where Desmond Tiny got the Acard. *Team Cavalry begins their construction on Mechrazore-X. 1 year before Infinity *Professor Mayberry becomes the official Pokémon Professor of the region, much to Professor Hyperion's dismay. *Tectonic Tunnel becomes radioactive and very "dangerous". *Zermon restarts his Pokémon journey, hoping to become stronger. 'Contemporary Time' *'Pokémon Infinity' takes place, where Jackson/Chelsea passes Initiation, leaving their hometown behind. They dream of becoming the Pokémon Champion, so they travel all over the region to collect each gym badge. They are soon interrupted as they fall right in the middle of Team Nebula and Team Cavalry. They soon meet Team Hedron, who work to stop the evil plans of the two teams. They join, but only as a temporary member. Team Nebula attempts to use a death ray using the power of the Astrial Trio, but they are stopped in their tracks by the hero. Team Cavalry fires up their Mechrazore-X with the power of the ancient Meloetta. They succeed, but the giant mecha-monster is stopped by the hero. The hero then goes on to beat the Elite Four and Champion. Instead of replacing the Champion, though, they venture out in dreams of completing their PokéDex. Staff TEXT Trivia TEXT